Bring Me to Life
by DerangedCheshireCat
Summary: All Hell is about to break loose as another year of Hogwart's comes along. Vampires have infested all of London. Could they come to Hogwarts? Longer, more graphic summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

****

Bring Me to Life

Summary: Hermione isn't the same this year at Hogwart's School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Nothing really is. There was an out break of Vampires around all of London. Could one have come to Hogwarts? And what's with Draco changing his looks and all this midnight runs? Something is definitely up. But what exactly? Rated R for lang., drug use, explicit sex scenes, rape, and some scary content. Most of this refers to the future of the story mind you. Oh and I'll add a few songs in here and there if I feel the chapter calls for it. This isn't any normal fluffy, lovey, sorta of Draco/Hermione story. Its dark and will have a very unhappy ending. 

Well, This is my second Fiction. Unfortunately, I started one entitle "Crimson Tears" which didn't work out at all. So I stopped. I just couldn't get into it. Then I had a break through idea, and went right to it. I hope you enjoy. And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. 

Disclaimer (I'm only doing one of these because they get annoying after awhile): The basic idea of the story is not mine. It belongs to the brilliant writer; J.K. Rowling. But the plot and some of the characters are mine. But I'm far from saying this is an original idea. Oh yeah and DRACO IS MINE! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione happily yelled as she embraced her beloved friends, Ron and Harry, in a huge bear hug. "Its so good to see you guys!" She said as they linked their arms together. 

"Its great to see you too, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed

"Yeah it is great to see you, Hermione and all, but if we don't postpone this little love fest, we'll miss the god damn train!" Yelled Harry. After exchanging looks, the 3 Gryffindors started running towards the doors of the train. Luckily, they made it just in time. They walked around awhile and found a great, empty compartment. They got settled and starting talking about their Summer Vacation. "So, Hermione, what did you do this Summer?" Asked Ron curiously. 

"Well, I went to America to visit my cousin Faith. It was actually kinda fun. Although she can be a damn bitch sometimes. She's also sorta scary…not just because she's gothic, but because of all the poetry she writes. Usually its about death and suicide. Oh, and get this, she bought me a whole bunch of clothing for my birthday…to bad its all black and red. I brought it anyways. So how was your summer, Ron?"

"Oh, it was bloody brilliant! I had the best time this Summer! I even met this really hot girl named, Chelsea. We go out," said Ron while turning redder then red, " Hey, Hermione, what's this I hear about _you_ having a new boyfriend, eh?" he added while winking.

"I knew you were going to bring that up," she chuckled, "Well, if you _must_ know, I met a guy named Leo while at a Café in France. We went out a few times, and then he asked me to be his _girlfriend_. And of course I accepted." she said while filing her nails. "HEY! HARRY! EARTH TO HARRY! WAKE UP YOU STUPID ASS, YOU!" Hermione screamed…perhaps a little to loud. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking…that's all," Harry relied bluntly.

"Oh, and just _what_ were you 'thinking' about?" asked Ron. 

"Vampires…" Harry whispered. 

"_Vampires_?" asked Hermione and Ron with a great curiosity.

"You mean you guys didn't hear about it?" Harry asked, "Wait, you both weren't in London this Summer." he answered his own question. "Well, rumor has it that an out break of Vampires has occurred all through out Europe. Some say that a few Transylvanians came for a visit…"

"Bull shit, Harry, You know that's nothing more then a bloody myth," Hermione said while rolling her eyes. 

"Ahem, But when you were young did you believe in Witches and Wizards?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, if _we're_ real then why can't they be?" Harry stated haughtily, "Back to what I was saying. There are Vampires out there…everywhere. Who knows where they could be. Who knows if they're going to be at Hogwarts? No one does. But wouldn't Hogwarts be an ideal place? Young students who already are quite powerful. Its to perfect. And I was just thinking about how to find out…and how to stop them. We definitely need to talk to Hagrid when we have time." Harry finished.

"Wow, this is scary…I hope nothing happens to any of the students or facility," Hermione said. "But it is exciting in a way."

"Exciting? What the hell are you talking about, 'Mione? Have _you_ gone fucking mad? We have rabid Vampires running loose at our school! Our home!" Ron yelled and he jumped to his feet and paced the floor. "What if one of _them_ bites one of _us?_ All Hell is gonna break loose!"

"Ron! Chill out! Nothing has even happened yet! We don't even know if the rumor is true. Like Harry said, we'll talk to Hagrid tonight or tomorrow morning. He'll straighten everything out." Hermione said while pulling Ron back to his seat and giving him something to drink to try and chill him out. "So, besides all this Vampire shit, how was your Summer, Harry?" Hermione asked trying to get off the other subject.

"It was actually pretty good. I didn't have to spend to much time with the Dursley's. I was either working out for Quidditch and doing some stuff around the house. I guess they were a little nicer then usually since it is my 6th year here. And I am pretty powerful and could easily whoop their asses to Japan and back 10 times. So I guess they decided to stay out of my way, which was smart of them," Harry said while smirking broadly. They all laughed.

About two hours into the ride, Harry and Ron fell asleep. And Hermione was left alone to think about everything that they talked about; 'Well, there's a lot to take in. Between Vampires and Ron having a _girlfriend_. Heh, I'm happy for him. But I'm a bit concerned at the same time. I mean he's scared as hell about spiders. How is he going to react if we come face-to-face with a blood hungry Vampire? _If_ this whole rumor thing really is true. I cant help to be a bit excited. This school it kinda boring….Whoa, I think I've been spending to much time around Faith. Well, whatever. We'll find out soon enough. I miss Leo already. I wonder how I'm going to go through school without him… at least I have Ron and Harry. I'll be okay, I guess. We can always write to each other. And maybe even met once. No sweat.' But she still couldn't help to feel a bit upset for being so far from her boyfriend. She sighed and decided to get changed into her robes. She quietly got up, being careful not to wake Harry or Ron, and retrieved her new robes from one of her suit cases. As she walked down the hall toward the bathrooms, she smelled smoke. "What the fuck? Is this place on fire or something?" she said to herself. She trailed off from where the bathrooms were to find the smoke. The smell led her to a compartment way in the back of the train where hardly anyone sat. She saw the smoke coming up from under a door and she quickly dropped her robes and opened the door to find some punk or Goth or something smoking. The question was, _who_ was it? "Well hello Mud blood," came a cold voice. 

"Malfoy…" she sneered. 

"Nice to see you too, Granger. What brings you to this part of the train?" he said in between puffs. 

"Well, I smelled something and decided to find out what it was. Since when did you started smoking?" she raised a brow.

"Since when did you start to care for _my_ health?" he said with one of his oh-so- famous smirks. Hermione shook her head as if she was defeated and picked up her robes and turned as if she was going to leave. But before leaving she said, "I don't care about _you_, let alone your health. For all I care you could just drop dead right here and now."

"Tsk tsk, tsk. Hermione, you know you want me. Every girl does. Just stopping denying your--" 

"Oh my fucking god, Draco! Don't make me laugh any harder or I'll piss my trousers." Hermione said while almost hyperventilating from so much laughter. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to smoking. And she went to find the bathroom to change. 

When she returned to her compartment, she found Harry and Ron still asleep. She sat down and rested her head on the window, 'Since when did little Draco start smoking? And since when did he become so handsome? He looked a little paler, teeth still white as ever, despite smoking, eyes still that gorgeous gray that just swallowed you if you ever looked at him straight in the eye. And then there was something different…hair and clothing. In stead of his usually slicked back hair, it was spiked. And then there was his clothing. Black baggy pants with a chain. And a shirt with a red star in the middle. What happened to his regular Polo or Tommy Hilfigure duds? It sure as hell was a change. But I guess it was for the better. He doesn't look so preppy anymore. But whatever, I have the man of my dreams.' She shrugged and took out a note book and started writing a letter to Leo. 

~*~ 

Back at Draco's compartment, he was living it up. Smoking and listening to music. "What could be better?" he thought. Then he thought back to Hermione. "Damn, did she look good this year. Curves in the right places, hair not so frizzy. Beautiful, big hazel eyes. Kinda short…but oh well. And then there was something different…She didn't seem so innocent anymore. She used curse words and she dressed a little bit different. And was that _make-up_ I saw her wearing? Looks like this year could be quite interesting…" and took a puff of his cigarette.

~*Well that's the end of my first chapter. I think it went pretty good. Very good compared to my old fiction. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Peace!*~


	2. Chpater 2

~*Well quite a few people reviewed, so I decided to update. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please, please, please review. Adios!*~

~*Bring Me To Life*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

~*~

"Hermione! Wake the fuck up!" a voice hollered. It was Harry and Ron trying to wake up Hermione. "Hermione, if you don't wake up soon, your going to get left on the train!" Ron screamed. Hermione winced a few times and then finally got up.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off…"

"Yeah, its ok. But hurry and get your trolley before the train leaves and your still on it," Harry stated. 

"You guys go on without me. I'll get my trolley and meet you at the Great Hall for dinner," Hermione said. The boys agreed and left Hermione to gather her stuff. She hummed a song while looking for all her CD's and what not. "Hello Granger," Hermione turned to see Draco leaning against the door to her compartment. 

"Here to make my life a living Hell, Malfoy?" she sighed. She really hated him.

"Awe, Granger, I'm not here to be mean. I'm here to make truce," he held out his hand. Hermione pondered whether or not to shake, but then she saw his wicked smirk and decided not to.

"The day I make truce with someone like _you_, Malfoy, is the day I join cheerleading,"

"Since when did little goody, goody Granger hate cheerleaders?"

"Since I met Pansy, that's when," she said haughtily.

"Pansy is quite the slut, isn't she?" Draco said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's an under-statement. I bet she's gotten with almost every guy at school," Hermione said while shaking her head. 'Whoa, this is to weird. Having a _normal_ conversation. And its about his Ex-girlfriend…this is so awkward.' She thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she has," they laughed. Hermione tried not to make eye contact. His eyes seemed to go straight through you and look deep into your soul. And she hated it. But after laughing they both looked up. Hazel met gray. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hermione looked down again. 'I cant do this.' she said to herself and got up, took her trolley and left. "Sorry, But I have to go," she yelled back. Draco titled his head as he watched Hermione scurry down the train hallway, 'Nice ass…' he thought.

~*~

Hermione dropped off her trolley in the Girl's dormitory and ran down to The Great Hall to meet Harry and Ron. "Hermione, over here," yelled Ron while waving his hands in the air.

"Hey guys, thanks for saving a seat for me," Hermione replied. 

Harry was about to say something but was interrupted by Dumbledor who was making his beginning of the school year speech. 

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! It's so good to be back, isn't it? And for all you first years out there, I have a few ground rules for you that everyone else already knows; You must be back in your dormitory by 11 PM. No horse play in the halls, and no wondering to the Dark Forest. Follow these rules, and I'm sure you'll have a wonderful year. Now, DIG IN!" he finished. Everyone clapped and cheered as they starting devouring the delicious food. Hermione heard some weird noises coming from her friend Faith (OC) ripping apart chicken and a few other kinds of meat. "Talk about hunger," Ron said. 

"That's _not_ normal…" Harry said. "Look at some of the other students…They're also eating only meat." Hermione didn't pay much attention to Harry. But she also noticed. She was to busy gazing at Draco. He had finished his _whole_ plate and was now picking his teeth with a chicken bone. 'Geez, that was a lot of food too.' Hermione thought.

After Hermione, Harry, and Ron had eaten all they could, they said good night and Hermione made her way up to the girls dorm. As soon as she walked in, Faith ran and gave Hermione a huge hug. "HERMIONE!" she yelled in excitement. They hugged for a while and started talking about boys and other typical girl stuff. "Oh my god, 'Mione, did you see _Draco Malfoy_ yet? He's so damn sexy!! He like went all Gothic and its good on him! I think I'm in love…"her words faded. 

Hermione giggled and then added, "I cant believe you…you and every other girl! They all think he's 'spicy'. He's not all that great looking. Besides, I have a boyfriend and I really am in _love_." 

"Bet he's not hotter then Draco…" she sneered and then laughed. "Well I'm tried as hell, see ya in the morning, 'Mione," Faith said while getting into bed. 

"Not a bad idea," Hermione said to herself while changing into PJ's.

~*~

"Where's the money you owe me?!" a harsh voice screeched. Which had woken Hermione up.

"I don't have it!" squeaked a low voice.

"God damnit! I told you, you only had until today or else my patience would perish like your little life is about to!"

"Spare me, please!" begged the little voice.

"And let you tell everyone my secret? I certainly think not." There was a pause… "Well, its late. And I'm hungry…so I'll just leave you with my little friend. Have a blast." Hermione heard foot steps and then a loud scream. She began to quiver with the thought that it might be a Vampire or something. A stream of light shone through as someone began opening the door. "Psst, Hermione. You might want to come and look at this…" said a scared voice. 

~*Well, I hope you liked this chapter. And if I get enough reviews, I'll be sure to update soon. Now, GO REVIEW!*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*Bring Me to Life*~

*OOOO I got a lot of reviews! Heh, a lot of people are mad about me leaving off at a cliff hanger. Well, I usually get more reviews that way! Lol, ITS NOW OFFICIALLY SPRING BREAK! HELL YEAH!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! If you do, I'll give ya a cookie! *passes out cookies to all the reviewers**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

~*~

Hermione immediately recognized the voice that called for her. It was Harry. She crept from her bed to follow Harry's voice into the hallway. "Hermione, did you hear voices here earlier?" Harry asked as Hermione came into view.

"Yeah, and I heard their whole conversation," Hermione replied.

"I did too. At first I thought I was dreaming but when I heard the scream and didn't wake up I knew it wasn't a dream. And I came out here to look and found this…" Harry paused and showed Hermione a bloody, dismembered corpse of a Raven Claw student. Harry nor Hermione could make out who it was because the face was badly ripped apart. "H-H-Harry…W-who did this? And Why?" Hermione stuttered. 

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea. All I know is we shouldn't mention we've seen it…Let the teachers find out for themselves. If we said we were here, they might get suspicious and make assumptions it was us…and I don't want that to happen. So don't mention it to anyone…not even Ron. I don't want to get him all worked up." Hermione nodded and gave Harry a hug good-night. She quickly got back into bed but noticed Faith was gone… 'where is she?' Hermione thought. She looked around the dorm, hopping to find her, but she didn't. "Where the fuck is she?!" she said out loud. "Where the fuck is who?" asked a voice from behind. Hermione turned around to find Draco. Hermione felt a little embarrassed because of her entire. She was wearing tight shorts and a tank top. "Aren't you _supposed_ to be in bed?" Hermione asked in a tired voice.

"Well, I was hun- bored…and decided to find someone, I mean something, to do," Draco said with a smirk that sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. Draco began checking Hermione out. Looking up and down and up and down. It made Hermione feel uncomfortable so she crossed her arms around her chest. "I'm tired, do you mind leaving me the hell alone?" 

"Sorry, Hermione," Smiled Draco and he left. Hermione decided to give up her search. Faith would show up in the morning and then Hermione could yell at her. So she went back to sleep. 

***Dream***

"DRACO!" Faith yelled as Draco went in and out and in and out. They were screwing each other…hard core too. "Harder, Draco, harder," Yelled 

Faith. He went harder, and faster. And he exploded in her. Which made her groan so loud, you would think Draco would go deaf. Then he finally reached his peak. Faith flipped him over so she was on top. And picked up where he left off. But this time going slow and kissing down his chest, which made him groan very loud. As Faith reached her peak and she fell on top of Draco. She felt something prick her neck. DRACO WAS BITING HER!

******

"AHHHHHHHH!" Faith yelled as she sat up in bed, sweaty and confused. "Faith! Are you okay?" asked Hermione and Lavender as they sat at her bed side. She just sat there, dazed and confused, like she was still dreaming. "FAITH?!" Hermione gave Faith a little push and she finally came back to her senses. "Y-yeah I'm ok…" Faith trailed off. Hermione and Lavender helped her up to the bathroom and splashed her with cold water. Faith smiled and said "Thanks guys. Where would I be with out friends like you two?" 

"Still in bed traumatized…." Hermione giggled. "Well, we better all get ready. We have double potions with _Slytherin_ this morning. It's going to be bloody hell." 

~*~

It was around dinner time now, and Hermione, Harry and Ron were all seated with each other in The Great Hall. Both Hermione and Harry noticed something weird about Ron. He was paler, and he keep smiling this menacing smile that Hermione didn't like. It reminded her of Draco. That definitely made her feel un-easy. "God, Ron, Think you got enough meat on that plate? It doesn't even looked cooked!" Harry said.

"Oh well, Its good and I'm hungry. So fuck off and let me eat." Ron responded.

"Sorry…" Harry stared at Hermione. "Well, I better be off now, guys. See ya later." Hermione said while waving good-bye. She slipped a note into Harry's hand as she pretended to drop a book. 

~*~ 

When Harry was finally alone, in the bathroom, he took out the note and began to read:

Harry,

Something is definitely up…Between Faith's dream and this whole Ron thing. I'm really worried about him. He looked different and acted like _Draco Malfoy_. I mean what the fuck is up with that? I think we should talk to Hagrid tonight. Meet me at his house tonight around Midnight. If you cant make it, I understand. It might be hard to get out with out Ron tagging along. I don't think he should come. No offense to him or anything…But I don't think we should trust him until we know what's up.

'Mione

Harry flushed the note down the toilet. He didn't want anyone, especially Ron, to find it. If he did…It wouldn't be pretty. 

~*~ 

It was 5 till midnight and Hermione was right near the main door. She slipped out and began walking to Hagrid's shack. 

~*~ Back at Gryffendors Boy's Dorm

"And where do _you_ think you're going Harry?" asked Ron. "Oh…No w-where. Why does it matter?" Harry snapped. 

"Just curious. You never _usually_ go out this late at night. Holy fuck, Harry, your not a Vampire, a_re_ you?" Ron raised a brow.

"No, what about _you_?"

"No…Now come one. Lets go play Wizard's chess," Ron demanded. Harry gave in. 'Hermione wouldn't mind. She even said so in her note. It'll be ok…I hope" Harry thought to himself.

~*~ Back to Hermione

Hermione pulled her robes closer to her icy body as she neared Hagrid's shack. She heard a few noises in the Forbidden Forest, but paid no attention to them. Or at least tried not to. 'It's just a bit further. I'll make it ok. Besides, Harry is probably on his way right now. And if not, I'm a strong Witch. I can take a little Vampire on any day! Wait, I _am_ the strongest and wittiest student out of the whole damn school. It's be a synch to take down a few Vampires,' Hermione reassured herself. Finally, she was less then four feet away from safety. So she sprinted the rest and knocked on the door. "Hello? Oh Hermione, nice to see 'ya here on this lovely night. Come in, before you catch a cold." She gladly accepted his invitation and sat down on a big chair next to Fang. "Would yer like some hot chocolate?" (AN Please spare me. I'm trying to get Hagrid's weird accent down.) "I'd love some," Hermione replied. 

"So, what brings yer here?"

"Well, have you heard about the Vampires?"

"Sure have. Scared me and Fang both. Dumbledor is taking some precautions incase one wonders his way into our fair school," Hagrid said nodding his head, "Yes sir, you wouldn't want to meet one of them." 

"What would happen if one _was_ at our school?" Hermione asked while taking a cup of Coco.

"Well, I guess we'd catch the little bugger and send him away. Back to Transylvania where they belong." Hagrid saw Hermione frown and then added, "Don't get me wrong, I love magical things, but Vampires are just no good."

"I see…How can you tell if someone is one?"

"Well, They'd have fangs instead of canines. The pigment in their skin would get paler. And there's always some personality traits to look out for; They'd be very charming. Like trying to seduce someone into making love so they could take advantage and bite them and turn them into a blood hungry zombie. Oh and the cross and vinegar _doesn't_ work. Nothing does. Except _true_ love. And maybe a gun shot to the head…but never the less, I doubt any will get past good ole Dumbledor. Why the sudden interest, anyways?" he asked suspiciously. 'I cant tell him the truth about everything. If I did they might close the school.' Hermione debated.

"Oh, no reason. Just curious about hearing it everywhere, ya know?"

"Yeah, well, you better be going. I don't what yer to get inter trouble or anything. Try to get there quickly…and safely. I'll talk to tomorrow, Hermione and thanks for stopping by." Hagrid said as he watched Hemione walk back to the school entrance. 'Ok, Hermione, just keep walking. Don't look back. Don't look back,' she repeated to herself. She heard foot steps following her. She started to walk faster. So did the foot steps. They were totally n sync. What ever she did, the foot steps did. It was starting to freak her out. So she darted to the door and stopped once she entered the school. And stood still until she heard the door open and the foot steps again. So she started to run down the hall way. As she ran down the hallway she slipped on a puddle. "What the fuck?" she asked herself. She got up and noticed blood all over her…a puddle of blood. She screamed and ran, trying to find someone awake or something. But she didn't. She was about to give up when she didn't hear the foot steps anymore. She let out a sigh of relief. And then another because she found herself right out front of her dorm. She snuck in and sat up in bed. She wouldn't have a pleasant night…

*You wanted long. Well I gave ya long! WOOO That was a pretty damn good chap. Now, Stop dawdling and go review!*


	4. Chapter 4

*Bring Me to Life*

*Hey everyone. I've gotten some more reviews and I'm happy. So now I'm gonna update. I'll make this chapter long, Happy? Oh and before I forget *Gives cookies to Kris, Kitty, Mindy, DuqueGirl, and DKFairy and Blanche Dubois* for reviewing my 3rd chapter. Now, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, so I'm making an even better bribe; who ever reviews (flame or not) gets *drum role* A CHOCOLATE COVERED DRACO! (imitation…not the real Draco but a great look-a-like). Now, I know all you girls out there want that! Even I do! So read, enjoy, and review!*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

~*~

Hermione sat up in bed the _whole_ night. She was to frightened to go to sleep. 'What if I fall asleep and I get bit?!' she kept asking herself. So, now it was finally morning and Hermione looked stoned as hell. "Hermione, you don't look so good…" Both Lavender and Ginny stated as they gave Hermione a concerned glance. "I was up last night. Just couldn't sleep…" Hermione replied with a big yawn. She rubbed her eyes and trailed off the bathroom. She was going to need some major cover-up. "Ok, well, we'll see you later, Hermione. Try to get some rest later," Ginny said while leaving. Hermione was lucky they didn't have any classes today. She took a shower, got dressed, and put some make-up on. As she looked for her eye-liner, she remembered she had lent it to Faith a few days ago. "Faith?!" she called, "Do you have my eye--Where the hell are you, Faith?!" She looked right and left , but Faith was no where to be found. Hermione sighed, it was getting harder and harder to keep up with Faith. "Oh fuck it," Hermione said forgetting about the eye-liner and then started down to the Great Hall for a good breakfast. 

"Hey Hermione," called Harry and Ron from the Gryffendor table. She sat next to them and put her head down on the table. "Hermione, no offense or anything, but you look like shit." Harry laughed. "You don't have to tell me that," Hermione said in a muffled voice. "I think I'm going to skip breakfast and just go read outside. I'll see ya guys later." Hermione walked out into the court yard in the back of the school. She seemed totally oblivious to the fact Draco was right behind her. She was to tired to noticed anything; even the bench that she was about to trip over. THUD, Hermione fell right on the cement. "Silly mud blood. You better watch where your going or you'll kill yourself," Draco laughed while helping Hermione up. She didn't say anything, she just continued wondering aimlessly around the beautiful court yard. Draco saw she wasn't in the mood to joke around today, so he left the tired Hermione alone. She walked around and then, without noticing, walked into a wall. Well, not a wall, but the Astronomy Tower. It was a tall, old building that had green vines twisted around it. It had a rustic beauty. Hermione had never seen it before, and being the curious girl she was, she descended the stair case to the top. It took her a good 10 minutes to reach the top. When she finally saw a small, wooden door she was panting. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and opened the door. "Wow…" she said as she entered a huge room filled with candles, incense, and other things that Hermione didn't know what they were. But they were beautiful. She gazed around a bit and then sat down on the edge of the only window of the Tower. She gave a sigh as she over looked the court yard from the Tower. It was amazing. "H-H-Hermione?" said a voice that came from a far corner. Hermione turned her head and got up to find the voice. "Oh my god! Faith?!" Hermione screeched as she hugged Faith. "Faith, Are you okay? What the hell happened to you?" Faith didn't answer. She just latched on to Hermione and started crying. "It was all so horrifying, Hermione! I-I-I've been raped!!!!" she cried. 

"Its okay, Faith. Everything is going to be okay. We need to get out of here…now," Hermione said while helping Faith up. She was severely beaten. With scars on her legs, arms and on her face. At least, those were the only visible scars. "W-w-where are we going?" Faith questioned. 

"I'm going to take to Madam Smith (OC. She's the new nurse), is that okay?"

"NO! It's not okay! I'll be fine. I promise! No…no I wont. But I _can't_ go! Please don't make me go, Hermione," she begged on her hands and knees.

"Why?! You _need_ to go! What if your pregnant?!" Hermione screamed. 

"I-I just can't, okay?" Faith said.

"Alright, fine. We wont go. But at least tell me what happened."

"Ok…I guess. You deserve to know…even though you really shouldn't… It all started when I first had that dream: That night I had the dream, I was bitten…I was bitten by a Vampire. But I'm not exactly sure who. I don't remember everything all that well. All I remember was walking the halls late at night, trying to find a book I had dropped. And then POOF! Out of no where I was tackled and bitten. Then I was brought to the here, the Astronomy Tower. I was surrounded by people. I didn't recognize anyone because they were all wearing black and were really pale. And it was really dark out. So then a female Vampire comes up to me and checks my neck. She nodded to some other guy, I think the leader, and then she picked me up and took me outside. There, she taught me how to hunt and taught me everything there was to know about being a Vampire. Trust me, there's a lot. So I was out all night; hunting and learning. And then lived out the next day as normal. Then, last night, I went out to hunt. I really needed it, I had been craving fresh blood all day long. Now, I was a new Vampire, and wasn't exactly knowledgeable on all the rules. So, there I was, walking about, looking for food and I was tackled. Tackled by a fellow Vampire. He covered my mouth with tape, so I wouldn't scream and bite. He threw me over his shoulder and brought me to the Tower. There, he threw me down and stripped me of my clothing, and his. Then he beat me a few times because I keep moving and fighting. He gave me a blow to the head and I finally gave up. He inserted himself in me. I struggled and struggled a little more but it was no use. I WAS RAPED! I was helpless…There was nothing I could do. When he was done, I asked, 'why?' and he said, 'The dream…' that was it…and then left. Just like that. I was left there…alone and beaten very badly. So here I am," she finished and began to cry again. Hermione cradled her in her arms. "That's why I cant go to the nurse. I'm a Vampire! Promise, promise not to tell _anyone_!" 

"I promise, Faith. But I have a question…what did that dream have to do with anything? Was it Draco who raped you?"

"No, I know for a fact it wasn't him. It didn't sound like him. And if it was him, I would have been able to tell because of his eyes. They would have shone brightly against the moon light. And these eyes were blue. Bright blue…and he sounded funny. Not all cool like Draco. I'm not even sure if Draco _is_ a Vampire. It doesn't matter anymore…I'm fucking doomed… all because that damned dream…."She said while shaking her head.

"What the hell is this dream all about?!" Hermione yelled in frustration. 

"Well, the Vampire that taught me how to hunt and everything talked about a dream. A vivid dream that meant the means to the end. She said that the dream would contain the dreamer, in this case me, screwing some guy. The guy in the dream doesn't really mean anything. Although I thought it was funny it was Draco. But anyways, she said the dream meant that something bad would happen to you…a series of bad things that lead up to the ultimate death…"she trailed off. She was obviously scared. 

"I thought Vampires couldn't die?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, they can…not by a human, but by a fellow Vampire. And not just any Vampire, The King Vampire…"

"Well, why did _you_ get the dream?"

"I'm not exactly sure…I think I did something wrong. I don't know. All I know is by this time tomorrow…I-I probably w-won't be alive…" she started crying again. So hard she began to suffocate. "Its ok, its…not okay. What are we going to do? What _can_ we do?"

"There's nothing _we_ can do. Only something _I_ can do. I would rather die a peaceful death, then to be murdered by the King Vampire…So, tonight, I'm going to jump from the Tower. And I want you to come and stay with me for my final hours. Please, Hermione, I need you…" Faith pleaded. Hermione argued with herself in her head, 'She's like my best friend. I cant let her do that! I cant! But…'

"Isn't there a way to stop the 'King Vampire'"?

"There's absolutely _no_ fucking way! I'd rather die _my _way, a much more peaceful way, then to be ripped apart! Listen, I'm going to miss you, but this is the only way…You have to understand. You have to be there for me," Faith said while taking Hermione's hand into her own, "Please…" Faith added. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. Her best friend was about to commit suicide tonight…and there was nothing she could do to stop it…She knew should couldn't take on the King Vampire. It would cause more trouble. And either way Faith would die. At least this way, she would be happier. "Please," Faith said again and squeezed Hermione's hand. Hermione nodded and hugged Faith tightly. This would be their last day together and Hermione wanted to make it a memorable one. 

*YAY! I'm done *parties* Well, I bet you all thought it was Draco who raped her. Well sucks for you because it wasn't! You all think you know what's going on, but there's many twists and turns. Just wait and you'll all see. Sorry if this Chapter wasn't as long but its good enough. It's like 11 and I have plans tomorrow. So I'll update when I can. REVIEW*


	5. Chapter 5

*Bring Me to Life*

*Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay, but I've had a bit of a brain cramp. And I just couldn't figure out what to write next. So, after days of brainstorming, I finally figured out what I wanted to write. So here it is. Enjoy and REVIEW! ^_^ oh and this chapter may be a little…depressing….graphic…yeah. So if you're not in the mood then…DON'T READ IT! Hehe o.0. Oh and might be pretty long. Bye, bye*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5

Hermione just sat there for awhile with Faith in her arms. It was going to be hard for her to let go. To hard. She couldn't just sit and let her friend kill herself. She had to do something, anything. Faith is her best friend and has been for years. With the final thought, a tear gently rolled down Hermione's cheek and Faith felt it as it dropped on her arm. "'Mione, I know its hard. But there's no way to stop him. Trust me, I've thought about it. Long and hard. There's just nothing I can do…you _have_ to understand. Please, please understand," Faith pleaded as she looked into Hermione's watery eyes. Hermione sighed and then finally spoke, "Faith, I cant, I cant and I refuse to understand why you're giving up life so easily. Sure, it's the 'King Vampire' but isn't there anyway we could kill it?" 

"No, I already told you. No. There's not. Listen, we don't have much longer. Lets just spend this day together, okay?" Faith asked. Hermione nodded and got up. Faith struggled to get up, it must have been hard because her legs were so badly beaten. Hermione put Faith's arm around her neck in an attempt to help her down all the stairs. Finally, they reached the bottom. They both collapsed on the soft, wet grass. "So, Hermione, what do you want to do?" Faith asked as she got up. 'Good, she's gotten some of her strength back…' she thought but said, "I don't know. You pick…Hey, wanna go swimming?" 

"Sure, I love swimming. Lets go back to the dorms and get changed," Faith answered happily. The two got changed into their swim suits and met down at the lake beside the Forbidden Forest. Faith faced Hermione, grabbed her by the hand and ran as fast as she could to the lake side. When they reached, Faith pushed Hermione right into the lake. SPLASH and a few giggles, the girls were now splashing each other wildly. After about an hour of swimming, they got out and set up a picnic under a big willow tree. Hermione had brought all the junk food and Faith, being the health nut she was, brought all the healthy stuff. The girls didn't talk much that day. They just enjoyed the little time they had left with each other. After eating, Faith took a nap, leaving Hermione to linger in her thoughts. 'Ok, so all I know is that the King Vampire is _very_ strong, and practically unbeatable…there's got to be something I can do…' she pondered, 'I'm _not_ just going to sit here and let my best friend kill herself because some weirdo, vampire _thing_ is going to murder her. Tonight, I'm going up to the Astronomy Tower with Faith, instead of watching her fall to her death, I'm going to hold her back and wait for the King to come. He'll have to get passed me to get to her.' "Hermione?" Faith questioned as she gave Hermione a slight shake, "Are you feeling okay?" 

"Yeah…I'm fine. It's almost Four o' clock, what do ya say to a game of truth or dare? Like old times," Hermione smiled.

Faith screamed, "YEAH!! I get to go first. Ok…Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Of course…" Faith sighed but then giggled, "ok, ok, What do you think of Draco Malfoy?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. I think he's annoying, and a sad excuse for a Wizard. Although he is quite cute…But I think he should stop smoking. Its just stupid."

"Oh my…did the Hermione Granger admit that Draco Malfoy was _'cute'_?" Hermoine shoved her and continued the game. 

It was now about 8 pm. And the King would arrive at any moment to murder Faith. So many thoughts were running through Hermione's mind. But she had it all planed out. There was no way in hell she was going to let that, that _thing_take her best friends life without a fight. "Hermione," Faith said breaking the silence as the journeyed their way to the top of the Tower, "I know you're going to try and stop this from happening, but there's nothing you or I or even Dumbledore can do. Nothing." 

"I know, but I cant and wont let you go without a fight," Hermione replied

"Hermione! You don't know anything about the Vampire culture! The King is the strongest one of us all! There's nothing you can do!" Faith yelled. Hermione didn't say anything through the ret of the trip to the top. They reached the top and Faith grabbed Hermione's arm, "Hermione, you're my best friend, you should understand why I'm doing this. Even if I survived, you would die. And I don't like being a Vampire, I don't like killing things. I don't like it at all. This is gonna be hard for you, I know. We've had so many times together. Just remember them. Remember me. And to help a little bit, I want you to have this," Faith finished while taking off her necklace and placing it in Hermione's hands. Hermione looked down. It was a tiny, heart shaped locket on a gold chain. She was about to open it, but Faith stopped her, "Wait until I jump. Then open it." Faith engulfed Hermione in a huge hug and handed her letters that she had written to her parents. Faith had asked Hermione earlier to mail them to them and then explain everything to Dumbledore, including the Vampires. "I will _always_ love you, Hermione Granger. Never forget all the times we've had and I'll never forget all the times you've been there for me," Faith stood on the ledge of the tower window and just as Hermione jumped to try to save her, Faith was already falling. Falling to her death. Falling away from Hermione. Hermione fell to the ground and hugged herself tightly to her knees and cried. The hardest she's ever cried in her life. She was so close. It's all her fault. She could have caught her. Stopped her. Something! It was to late. When she stopped crying for a second, she picked up the locket and opened it. She started crying again as she saw a picture of them when the were younger on one side. And on the other was a photo taken this past summer. She stared at them for awhile. Watching them move and laugh. It was now almost midnight. And she was _still _crying. She didn't even get up once. Hermione finally stumbled to her feet and looked over the ledge to find Faiths bloody body on the ground. It was a sight Hermione couldn't stand. She had to bring down the King Vampire, but to do so, she would need Dumbledore's help. She ran crying down the stairs, nearly tripping over her robes and landed on the grass outside the Tower. For a brief second she sat there, groveling and hitting herself for not stopping Faith. All the crying made Hermione light-headed and she passed out, making her head hit a hard rock and cutting her head open.

~*~

It was next morning and Hermione finally came conscious. "Oh, Gods, thank you," said a nurse that was hovering over her. Hermione didn't recognize her, so she figured she was new. "What happened? Where's Faith?!" The nurse just hushed her and explained how they found her on the ground, and Faith dead not to far from her, with her head bleeding like mad. Hermione immediately broke down as she remembered what had happened last night. The nurse embraced Hermione in a hug and told her she knew about everything that happened. That Faith had committed suicide and all about the Vampire epidemic. "How did you know all about this?" Hermione questioned as she hiccupped from crying so much. "Well, we were kinda suspicious about you being there, so we gave you a truth potion that works on people while they're asleep, unconscious, etc. And you, well not exactly you but oh well, told us everything." 

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes, I told him everything. And he understands. He's holding a special funeral this weekend." Hermione looked down and felt as if she was about to break down again…but she held it in… 

~*~ 

It was a few days later and Hermione was fully recovered. Today was her first day away from the hospital wing and it was also the day of Faith's funeral.

She sat through the whole thing without crying…although she didn't how she did it. As the priest said the final words everyone stood and walked over to the casket to take one last look. Hermione sat and waited for everyone to leave, "you want us to wait for you, 'Mione?" asked Ron sheepishly. "No," she simply replied. She didn't feel like being around anyone. Not even her 2 best friends…which used to be 3. As everyone left, she lazily got up from her seat and walked over to Faith. Hermione was now face to face with Faith peaceful yet dead form. Hermione smiled as she looked at Faith…she was always very beautiful and Hermione admired her looks greatly. Deciding she had spent enough time, Hermione gave Faith one last kiss on the cheek and placed a red rose in between her cold hands. Touching her sent a chill down Hermione's spine. "the touch of the dead…"she said to herself. She had talked to herself a lot lately. She didn't feel as if she could confide in anyone else at this point. Not even Harry or Ron. She gave a sigh and walked off into the opposite direction of the school. She didn't care if she got in trouble. She didn't care about anything anymore. Her pace picked up and what was walking at first was now sprinting. As she found it hard to breath, she stopped. Hermione recognized where she was, "The Forbidden Forest," she said. It was eerie and quite. She liked it, it made her feel…free. Free to think and do whatever she pleased. She liked this feeling. Most people found the Forest scary and haunting, but Hermione found it beautiful and peaceful. She sat down on a tree stomp and began playing with the locket, " I _will_ get you…" she said…but this time not to herself.

*Well, this chap took me almost months to do it! Because I had a writers block and didn't know what to write! Well this chap is long and I promise to update regularly. Now, go review! Much love. MUAH! *blows kisses**


End file.
